The present invention relates to a hydraulic clutch including a clutch drum that is fitted with a plurality of clutch plates; a clutch piston that together with the clutch drum defines an engagement side oil chamber; and a cancel plate that together with the clutch piston defines a cancel oil chamber for canceling centrifugal hydraulic pressure, and also relates to a transmission device provided with the hydraulic clutch.